The Blood Pact
The Blood Pact is the 163rd quest. It brought the maximum quest point total to 300. The quest also introduced a new dungeon packed with low level monsters that new players could train on. This quest marked the first appearance of a Signature hero - Xenia. Official description Walkthrough The Catacombs Start the quest by speaking to Xenia in the Lumbridge cemetery. She will appear to recognise you and say that she sees a great hero in you in the future. She asks you for help dealing with some Zamorakian cultists that have kidnapped a young girl, Ilona, who was going to the Wizards' Tower to learn magic. After agreeing to help Xenia, enter through the catacombs entrance to confront the cultists. She will follow you. The Cultists When you enter the dungeon, a cutscene plays showing the three kidnappers, Reese, Caitlin, and Kayle, taking their hostage deep into the dungeon. Kayle is hesitant about the ritual, but is quickly reprimanded by Reese, their leader, who says that Kayle is bound by the blood pact and that they cannot abandon their plan now. Reese orders Kayle to guard the door while he and Caitlin continue ahead. After the cutscene is over, if you ask Xenia what a blood pact is, she says that it is something that Zamorakian cults do to swear loyalty to their leader. It is essentially not real magic, but it can have great power if someone believes strongly enough in it. Kayle You will now find yourself in a large hall with Kayle standing opposite you. When you move into the front chamber, he will attack Xenia with his chargebow, injuring her. All of her life points seemingly gone, she will ask you to fight on alone and defeat the cultists. Defeat Kayle using any form of combat; Xenia will recommend melee. He is fairly accurate for his level, easily hitting constant 10s on players with 1 defence and no armour. For lower levelled players, it is recommend that they get close to him while taking advantage of the walls on either side of the chamber to reduce damage. After defeating him, you may ask him about the other cultists to which he says that Caitlin was a student of the Wizards' Tower and that's how they chose Ilona for the ritual. Reese was an acolyte in the Lumbridge Church who, along with Caitlin, came up with the whole idea. You may also question him about the trio's intentions, and he will explain that he really didn't know what he was getting himself into. At this point, you may choose whether to kill him or spare him his life. It makes no difference which option you choose. Additionally, you may then pick up his chargebow that he drops on the floor. Caitlin If you do not already have a Ranged weapon, pick up the chargebow that Kayle dropped and proceed to the next chamber. Caitlin, the second cultist, will be waiting across the room from you. You will be forced to use long-ranged attacks against her as you will not be able to get within melee distance of her. She will attack you using Magic attacks, and thus it is recommended to use Ranged to defeat her, Ranged being superior to Magic in the combat triangle. She seems to be easier than Kayle, as even though her spells are more accurate, she does not hit as hard. After defeating her, operate a winch found in the room to cross to the other side of the room. You cannot do this while she is attacking you. When you question Caitlin about the group's intentions, she says that the dungeon is actually the tomb of Dragith Nurn, who was a powerful necromancer. It was he who had built the catacombs for himself and the cultists had planned to use the power stored in his body to unlock the secrets of his work and gain power over life and death. Again, players will have the choice to kill her or to spare her; it makes no difference which option is chosen. Whichever choice you make, Caitlin will drop her staff on the floor. If you talk to Xenia about Dragith Nurn, she will explain that he had a magical workshop beneath Lumbridge and that he used to rob graves for his necromancy experiments. She convinced him to stop all of them, so he trapped all the undead in the lower level of his workshop and sealed it off. The upper level of his workshop is where the tomb lays. Contrary to what the cultists believed, Dragith Nurn used this tomb to hide the entrance to the lower level, where he buried himself along with the undead. Reese After speaking to Xenia, descend the stairs at the end of Caitlin's room to confront the last member of the trio. Reese, the final cultist, will be waiting for you After speaking to him for a short while, it will become clear that you cannot dissuade him from his plans, and he will attack you. You may defeat him by using any means of combat, but Xenia recommends using Magic, namely Air Strike. After defeating Reese, you may further question him about his plans. You will once again have to choose whether or not to spare his life. However, even if you choose to spare Reese, he will commit suicide by drinking from a vial of poison, realising that his plans had failed. The coffin in the room to the south will crumble and reveal a set of stairs out of the catacombs. Untie Ilona, and she will relate her story to you back at the surface. Finishing up After defeating Reese, you will appear outside the Lumbridge Catacombs with Xenia and Ilona, and Xenia will reward you. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * 100 , , , and experience in the form of a combat lamp. * Access to the Lumbridge Catacombs, which include: ** The mask of dragith nurn (the 5 parts it can be assembled from can be found by killing the monsters in the catacombs) ** 6 demon statuettes in the catacombs, which Xenia will buy from you for a total of coins ** Xenia can also tell you history about the Catacombs and Dragith Nurn * Reese's sword and its offhand counterpart * Kayle's chargebow * Caitlin's staff * Helmet of trials; requires 300+ Quest Points, can be received at any point The Lumbridge Catacombs After completing the quest, you may optionally question Xenia for further information about what transpired in the catacombs. Now that the quest is complete, you will have further access to the Lumbridge Catacombs, where you may encounter several low-levelled monsters. To reach them, descend back through the stairs into the room where you encountered Reese. From there, you may descend another flight of stairs to the lower level. Low level players may find these monsters good to train on, but these monsters will not present a challenge to higher-levelled players. Most of the monsters in the catacombs will drop four of the five pieces of the mask of dragith nurn, and Dragith Nurn drops the fifth and final part. In addition to the mask, players may collect gem statuettes from inside the cave; the statuettes may be sold to Xenia for a total of 2,500 coins. The dungeon is often crowded so players will have to hop worlds to find an empty one. Music unlocked * The Pact - Upon entering the dungeon. * Dead and Buried - In the Catacombs. Required for completing * Carnillean Rising Transcript Trivia * On the day the quest was released, the spoiler said: "No information on the rewards for this quest will be available until the cult activity is identified and thwarted. Rest assured though, that there will be several useful items for new adventurers." * Previously, Kayle used a shortbow, then a sling. Now, he uses a chargebow. Category:Lumbridge Catacombs Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests